Unusual You
by BanishedOne
Summary: Sasuke knew he was not yet strong enough to face his brother in battle, yet he allowed the elder to remain close.. What Sasuke couldn't figure out was why Itachi refused to show that malicious side beneath the guise of kindness. ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

_-  
Nothing about you is typical  
Nothing about you is predictable  
You`ve got me all twisted and confused  
It`s all new_

* * *

/Scarlet Iris Petals in the Snow/

The wind had been rushing terribly harsh against any pale skin revealed to the cold tremors scouring the land's frozen surface, but it had at last faded almost entirely to nothing, whistling only faintly every now and again to haunt the wandering mortal mind. That soft voice was chorused by the creaking echoes of tree branches teetering about under the heavy weight of all the snow that had fallen- If those trees could cry out, surely they would. They would sob in harsh voices as their branches ached aloud like old bones until the brittle extensions broke under the force of wintery peril.

How terrifying a ghost story this place would have been to the perceptive eyes of a child, and even to one lone shinobi, one man who had seen so much death and felt the hellishness of war's horror, it still seemed frigid in more than just the physical sense. Still he kept his quick but wary pace, his vibrantly crimson eyes faded but capable, his abilities utterly, regretfully sharp. He was nervous for only a couple of reasons: The first being that he had been forced to split paths with his partner, sending the muscle-headed water-nin on a hunt, assassination, and as a mode of distraction, while he cleverly took a battered path around the targeted village to a supposedly run-down shrine in order to collect a secret artifact that had been hidden there under the guise of the place being unimportant. The second reason for his worry was that his body felt so heavy and lacking maneuverability beneath the extra cloaking from the cold- At least he was comfortably warm.

Possessed in a rushing wintery storm not an hour before, the young Akatsuki member had donned a thick, woven ebony scarf around his face from beneath his chin to just over his nose, despite the supposed protection of the high collar of his cloak. Truth be told, the material was loose enough to simply flap about in the wind, and therefor, it was no protection from the weather- It functioned only to preserve identity. Likewise, the raven material skipped the shinobi's line of sight to tie just overtop of his ears and around his forehead upon his headband for added protection from the cold in those areas as well. He had dared to let his hair dangle freely while he kept the rosy-red tie about his wrist beneath gloves that covered his fingers and trailed up his arm to almost his elbow; His hair whipped about in the wind, thrashing in front of his eyes from time to time but it really was no hindrance considering his sight was blurred as things were. The real troublesome thing was the thick, black, hooded cloak that was draped about him overtop of his normal cloud-adorned robe. Yes, he was protected from frost-bite and freezing, but he felt.. Vulnerable.

That certain feeling of anxiousness had steadily begun to creep up his spine since the very moment he left his oafish partner's side. He feared admitting that he had gotten completely addicted to having that monstrous man jump in front of him whenever danger took advantage of his withering ability to defend himself. Kisame always, -always- threw himself at any threat that came in the Uchiha's direction, and with the tenacity of a beast, the shark-reminiscent shinobi did a remarkable job. He knew that once Itachi was aware of any threat, and had analyzed it, he could take care of himself, and more often than not, he could flatten any force and hardly lift a finger doing so.

For now the missing-nin settled for moving liquid optics slowly over the stark-white scene and taking it all quietly in. He was sure, even if his eyes had faded, that the sunlight now coming down through the mess of gnarled branches spanning outward from the ancient trees of this death-like forest was enough to satisfy what his vision lacked; He could perceive on a more adequate level when given light. The bark of the surrounding trees peeked out from beneath the blanket of snow here and there- Wet, frozen black. The whirl of empty forest seemed a thing striped in black and white, with a faded gray backdrop, blurred by a faint mist, and silvery sunlight peeking out from behind storm clouds. It was dreary, but somehow beautiful in its own secretive fashion.

Feet that had donned more-insulated boots crunched down through the fresh powder and crisp under layer of packed icy-white as the wandering Akatsuki finished his winding path through the creaking columns, peeking warily out into a small clearing. He stopped, waiting- He looked and listened, but things had fallen dangerously silent in the open ground. It was more eerie than usual, but even his tainted vision could find some comfort in the icy marvel he found before him. The soft, white ground led out a short distance to a thin layer of clouded ice which made up a wavy perimeter to a tiny pond. The Uchiha stared out, observing the water which was black as tar, yet shimmering and glassy, but not frozen completely. The light from above struck the water in one wavy section, plastering a reflection of the trees spanning upward upon the surface, whereas the rest faded to endless abyss.

Liquid optics removed themselves from the seemingly placid scenery, giving the forest edges a quick glance for safety before the Uchiha continued in his set direction. He saw nothing but the typical black, white and shades between, and he sensed no presences stalking about in the silence of the wilderness he presently was- Who could possibly be after him while Kisame was in the nearest village causing a ruckus? The missing nin knew better than to rationalize his nervousness away in any such manner, but as he trudged on, he made the hardest attempts at doing so.

But despite his caution, the ones you must remain carefully on the lookout for are always aware of your levels of perception, and find their own means around detection; If such were not the truth, then such a thing as the classic ambush would never happen, but it did time and time again. Feeling safer at a closer proximity to the frigid water, under the assumption that danger rested more so in the maze of trees, the Uchiha softly wove his path near the glassed shore of the pond. However, his lack of any knowledge concerning aquatic shinobi that could endure freezing temperatures shifted in a sudden jolt from zero to at least one. His ears had been covered and his eyes weren't the most reliable anymore, so the slightest ripples in the pond took a few extra seconds to register- By the time he noticed, his head whipped to the side to see a tracking nin clad in tight black and gray and metallic armor, with a mass of dripping azure locks slick down her back, and a face hidden by a crested white mask with black slash-stripes down from the top.

The Uchiha took a sharp breath, acting quickly on his feet, and taking a dash toward the forest, but he was pursued by jet streams of chilled liquid- He knew in his mind that he had some advantage. His partner was a water-nin, and therefor he was well versed with his own numerous analyses of how water-based attacks could move, and he was a regular expert when it came to gracefully dodging even blows that came at his back. Still, he could have been more confident. The aid of looking his enemy's technique over with sharingan probably would have made the Uchiha untouchable, but for the reasons of his nervousness, he was more anxious to flee than fight. Either way, he typically vanished without a single trace, in the same way a ghost would have, but today the extra weight of his clothing kept him from making the most speedy retreat and also restricted the fluidity of his movement; Just before he reached the edge of the forest, one surging stream of water caught his leg, throwing off his speed. He recovered, springing off the ground with his hands, his feet going over his head, and he landed cleanly enough, but only to be captured yet again by the pursuing water-jutsu. This time the liquid managed to curl, like some hungry serpent, around his leg, before crystalizing and binding him. From the snowy ground, masses of fluid binds splashed against him, soaking him to the skin before they formed columns of thick ice, adding to his state of being captured, and they pulled his arms and legs in opposing directions, spreading him out and disabling him.

He fought with the greatest ferocity against the icy restraints that had been placed about his frame, keeping at least one hand free which had almost immediately clasped a kunai from the pockets inside his sleeves. He hacked at endless streams of frozen water, the liquid not failing in soaking him and draining his body warmth away- It wasn't that which mattered most, though. What was most troublesome was the fact that these tracking nin always traveled in squads, and the two partners to the ice-wielding shinobi descended upon the bound male as he began to seem helpless.

His heart raced as he struggled to get both hands free just long enough to defend himself, but the kunoichi's tenacity was relentless, binding each of his arms multiple times until he was almost lost to any mobility. A second masked shinobi landed on a branch just above the scene, finding this to be a wondrous perch as he drew from a sheath on his back some of the most cruel-looking weapons the heir hand ever seen.

Ruby eyes peered up to fall upon a long, sharp weapon- It was similar to a kunai in that it had a ring at the end large enough for the wielder's finger, but it more resembled a needle the length of an average person's forearm and it had around the same thickness as perhaps a person's thumb. Calling the weapon a stake was probably more accurate, and as dreadful as the thing seemed, the Uchiha heir simply could not free himself in order to dodge the barrage of sharp objects that were rained upon him. The one hand that was still free, and clutched a weapon, was satisfactory for disarming the sharp metallic stakes but immediately after Itachi shifted his attention to defending himself against the oversized needles threatening to pierce him, the woman's ice attack found its mark, and finally completely pinned him.

Defenseless, the Uchiha could only turn himself to any offense available to him, his blood red sharingan staring upward as the masked shinobi above set upon him with another unbearably heavy amount of sharpened weaponry. What was most gruesome was that his sharp eyes easily counted eight oversized needles within the few seconds it took for the tracking nin to pull them from the sheath on his back and hurl them down at the disarmed Akatsuki. Eight stakes pierced him fully through his chest and abdomen, but luckily enough, he was able to meet eyes with the masked nin above him. Itachi cast a paralyzing genjutsu the moment he met with the icy blue optics behind the mask, and in a flutter of solid white cloaking, the nin came crashing toward the ground.

Better luck appeared to be on that shinobi's side, though. The third member of the squad revealed himself from where he was crouched low to the ground- He, too, was dressed in snowy white garments, allowing him to blend into his surroundings in a way the Uchiha clad in black absolutely did not. The third tracking nin swiftly dashed out to capture his teammate before he reached the ground, and he gently sat the other aside before moving in swift white flashes toward the pinned Uchiha. The approaching nin drew forth what looked to be his own signature weapon- A katana that was surely sharp enough to finish the job these nin came to do.

Itachi could already feel a toxic poison pulsing into his system, one that had most definitely coated the surface of the needle-like weapons that were still encased in his flesh. The toxin spanned quickly outward within his body, making it feel as if he had been stabbed with hot nails and as it assuredly weakened him, he found himself going slack in the grip of the ice-binding. With the third member of the squad making a dash toward him, sword in hand, the Uchiha could only fret at how inconvenient it was for him to be killed in such a place and how disappointed he was. He had sworn to himself that he absolutely would not die, and until today, luck had been on his side, but was it really luck or had it been determination? Had his luck and determination been chipped down to nothing?

He closed his eyes, the usually-comforting images waiting for the Uchiha within his own private darkness now haunting and painful. Sasuke- Itachi had promised his life to the boy. He was living to make his sibling strong, to keep the younger male focused, but.. If he died here, then what?

He took a deep breath and opened those fierce sharingan eyes. The hand which still grasped a kunai found just enough movement to be cut free from the ice, though as he made every attempt at freeing two of his appendages, the ice-binding regrew itself, and clutched him all over again, and he simply would not be able to defend himself from the sword-bearing shinobi that was racing toward him.

Just as his sharp rubies perceived the risen blade in the third shinobi's hand about to slash down upon him, a flash of blue and black appeared from the iced-over forest; It was Kisame. The shark-resembling man rushed the tracking nin with a shove of his greater weight before he turned the tables on the other shinobi, capturing him in the forceful swing of his Samehada, which tore open cloth, armor and flesh. The other man's body tumbled backwards in a roll, his gut torn open and his innards scattering about messily until the shell of his body met the water with a splash.

The water kunoichi controlling the ice was forced to half her focus as the second Akatsuki arrived, sending new pillars of crystallized water toward the blue-skinned shinobi with the hopes of disabling him- This in itself was much more difficult, given Kisame's physical strength and the inherent ability he possessed to thwart these sorts of attacks with his extremely well-developed swordsmanship. Finding her mark on the massive water-nin was difficult and demanded her focus, and while the kunoichi was distracted, Itachi freed himself from her clutches.

It just so turned out that the two shinobi as a team was more than a handful. Kisame steadily proved himself to be impossible to tie down and Itachi, despite his current state, was not one to simply ignore. Once he was free, the young Uchiha gathered his chakra as he formed a quick set of seals and he unleashed an unstoppable rush of flame in the kunoichi's direction. The brilliant inferno spun beyond control, engulfing and disabling the ice attacks just before capturing the tracking nin and likely incinerating all of the outer layers of her body, if not the entirety of her being. The Uchiha would never quite know, because he finished his attack only to collapse.

He laid in the cold embrace of the powdered ground, his partner's voice echoing in his ears but he couldn't understand a single syllable as he began to fade from consciousness. Blurred ruby optics stared from beneath heavy lids and a mass of ebony lashes out toward the frosted, white ground, which was intricately spattered with crimson designs. A hand reached out, needing something to focus upon as the sharp objects were yanked, one by one, from his form. The pain was sharp, burning, and the Uchiha's skin prickled at the sickening, slick feeling of each weapon being dislodged. It was still bearable, though.. Anything was bearable, as long as the young Akatsuki kept breathing. Numb digits tightened around one of the scarlet irises that had blossomed before him, crushing it to blood and ice water in a gloved hand, and even as Itachi tried desperately to hold on, he simply could not, and he let go.

His consciousness slipped away.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Bridges are burning, Baby I`m learning, a new way of thinking now. Love, I can see, nothing will be just like it was._

:: ::

Forests were often the setting of dark stories meant for children, if only to stifle their curiosity with traces of fear so they may not run off, and become lost in the twists and tangles that typically made up a forest. But the young avenger was no red riding hood, and he didn't fear wolves or bears, big cats, foxes or even snakes. He tread along quietly, serenely, down narrow, but worn pathways, through dense trees and brush. He was secure in the thick vines and foliage, the tender, green leaves of spring, and the new blossoms that sprouted here and there. He let the sun flicker over him warmly in dappled spots that made their way down from the canopy above, and all the while, Sasuke feared no one single thing he may find in the woods, not even a serpent curled beneath the leaves, blocking his path with hisses and threats of a venomous bite.

The avenger's dark optics looked up, peering at the man who walked slightly ahead of him. This man was casting a devious golden eye back in Sasuke's direction, and silently baring his fangs in a sinister sort of grin. But it wasn't like the Sannin to simply give Sasuke these looks needlessly, or without something tedious and troublesome in mind, or possibly out of some secretive humor that only Orochimaru himself understood, which he only ever intended to let Sasuke find out on his own. Those slitted eyes stared back at the teen with malice, soundlessly speaking of an innermost laughter as they gleamed from beneath purplish markings on a ghastly, pale face.

Sasuke simply stared back, cold and uncaring, not bothered by whatever thought the man was amusing himself with. He stared back with so little concern, that Orochimaru eventually turned back to face the path he was following, giving the avenger a more likable view, which was that of the sleek, black locks that fell down the Sannin's back; It was better than being stared at, in Sasuke's opinion. But the power of the teen's stare to turn away a serpent's eyes filled the avenger with a certain confidence, and while he remained impassive, he smiled inside proudly, for even in the forest, he feared no creature, not even a snake.

Busying himself with wondering how long before they made it to the snake's new lair, Sasuke focused on the ground, his attention drifting about his thoughts while his eyes watched the dead leaves of winter be crushed beneath his foot. He let the mysterious calls of unknown creatures meet his ears like background music, none of it really being noticed, for Sasuke had no reason- He did not care what lurked in the trees, because he was unafraid.

Then another set of footsteps met his ears; these did not belong to his sensei, yet they came steadily closer from the direction that pair were headed. Sasuke and the serpentine Sannin continued, unworried, unhindered, around the curves in the densely forested trails, those footsteps coming closer, until the avenger was finally made aware of just what his sensei had been smiling about.

Looking as fearless and undaunted as the avenger himself, another person came round the corner to pass the duo by like nothing. Uchiha Itachi, dressed in dark blue clothes that fit him loosely, and cloaked in soft, concealing iron gray, he seemed to drift by like a shadow, his ebony eyes not even sparing his own younger brother a glance. He spoke no words as he passed by, his light footsteps and the flutter of his garments the only things that even guaranteed his presence.

Feeling himself simmering internally, the avenger stopped, his sandals resting calmly upon the crisp brown leaves of the trail, and his eyes remained focused on nothing in particular, looking forward without visible emotion as one hand moved to rest upon his katana, threatening to draw it forth for action. The teen turned his head slowly, looking over his shoulder at his hated enemy. That despicable Itachi hadn't even bothered to glance back at Sasuke, and without even considering the past, the Avenger felt himself more enraged by this fact than anything.

Here Sasuke was, enduring all the bullshit that came with being Orochimaru's pupil, becoming stronger every day, seeking to destroy the traitorous bastard who called himself 'Uchiha Itachi', yet Itachi still wouldn't even glance his younger brother's way. The older Uchiha was more than fearless, he simply didn't even care. And even now, though Sasuke didn't realize it, gaining his brother's attention was the most sought-after praise he could ever think to receive, and not being granted this was an insult he could not bare.

It was the moment that Sasuke's thin, pale hand rested upon the handle of his katana that both the serpent and the Uchiha traitor halted. The entire trio of Konoha traitors paused, silently acknowledging one another, each with their own different thoughts and feelings, then, in order to break the stillness of the standoff, Orochimaru turned to regard his pupil with an amused smirk, his voice affectionately, but mockingly cooing to the teen. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun.. You aren't yet at your brother's level. Challenging him now would be very foolish.. You'd best come along.."

The Snake's words did not immediately jar Sasuke from his stubborn defiance, and rather than continuing on his way, the Avenger turned fully to face his sibling, though he was only granted a view of Itachi's back. Sasuke's hand remained poised and ready to draw forth his weapon, and his dark eyes bled into a vibrant red, glaring with proud, determined fury. He did not yet intend to attack, and certainly he grudgingly accepted the truth of his sensei's words, but still he longed for one simple glance, just the slightest acknowledgment of his own respective accomplishments from the elder Uchiha.

Then it finally happened- It was slight, but with his own perceptive sharingan, the teenage Uchiha caught sight of it. Itachi turned his head just enough to glance over his shoulder, through the ebony bangs that fell against his cheeks, and even though only one eye was visible, and just barely as the raven hair served to obscure it slightly, Sasuke noticed his brother's eyes shift from a charcoal black to a murky, blood-red.

Sasuke was unsure of what it meant when his brother looked upon him with those deadly eyes; Was it a threat, or a defense, or did Itachi just hope to toy with Sasuke, if given the chance? The teen hoped sincerely, but secretly inside himself, that his brother's red stare was a sign that Itachi felt it necessary to use sharingan against the younger Uchiha, if only because it meant Sasuke was strong enough to be a threat without the aid of those crimson eyes. But the meaning was of little significance, and Sasuke knew deep inside that he did not wish to pretend he was strong enough to fight his brother, yet. He did not wish to stand up, just to endure another Tsukuyomi; he knew better. Quite honestly, just the vision of his brother's sharingan gave him a shiver, yet he pretended as if he wasn't threatened, and simply wasn't in the mood for a struggle.

He scoffed, and turned his own back to Itachi, following after Orochimaru as he continued along the path toward the new hideout. Likewise, from the tell-tale sound of footsteps vanishing in the opposite direction, Itachi had gone about his own business just as easily. And while nobody else was looking, in one secretive moment, Sasuke smirked to himself, just slightly, satisfied, for now, at having just gotten his brother's attention.

But at the same time, there was one single defeat that drove the avenger onward in his quest to become stronger. As he quietly sauntered along the pathway through the forest, the mysterious, dangerous forest, he knew he did not fear snakes, or badgers, boar, or hawks, weasels, or crows, but there was one creature he did fear. Just one.

:: ::

/Butterfly Wings, Broken and Torn/

/

_Things were hazy, they always were nowadays. His sight was a faded blur, and as a result of this, so were all of his recent memories. It was disheartening, in a way, because Itachi felt he was always so uncertain as to what had happened to him before he fell asleep, each time he woke back up. Why did he always wake up to a mesh of unfamiliar colors, and distorted darkness? Why did he always wake to some new, unexplained pain? What had happened to him, and why? Where was he now, and how did he get here?_

_He felt he had retold himself his entire life's story so many times, just to remember what his life even was. It was all just for the sake of knowing why he couldn't see a damn thing, and why it hurt constantly._

_Today (or tonight, he wasn't sure) he woke to slowly review a collage of seemingly distant memories, everything based solely upon all the horrible things he felt. He could remember his skin shivering, frozen, while his muscles burned and twitched; Voices, some real, some surely imagined, and an echo of garbled verbiage that Itachi knew he would never decipher; Time passing, a difficulty in breathing, paralysis, and the cold, constantly. Then suddenly things changed, and the Uchiha could remember what he felt, even if he was not fully conscious; He had grown feverish as his body fought the toxins within, and he came out of the deep dive he had taken toward hypothermia, until finally he had regained enough strength to wake up._

_He was still in pain, but that was a constant. Actually, the most unusual thing he felt was the absence of all the heavy cloth that was usually wrapped around him constantly; His shirt, and pants, that cloak, and then his winter clothes, it all felt to be absent. He tried to move, his muscles all aching, though he ignored it. His hand was brought to lay against his chest beneath the blankets that covered him, and he felt the warm, softness of his skin, along with wrappings of bandages in several different places._

_The Uchiha groaned is displeasure to go along with his discomfort, opening his charcoal eyes just a slit, barely enough to see beneath his dark lashes, and he glanced around at the blur of darkness that greeted him before his heavy lids fell shut again. He wasn't sure why he even tried to look around._

_If there was anything he was certain of, however, it was the loyalty of his partner, who he had come to rely on as his 'eyes'. Itachi knew Kisame would be nearby, and he could feel the man's surge of chakra, completely unhindered and obvious above all else. _

_Dry lips unsealed as if they had been closed for ages, and the Uchiha took a deep breath, speaking up in a smooth, but quiet whisper, calling out softly to his partner. "..Kisame.."_

_The blue-skinned Mist shinobi instantly stirred at Itachi's voice, Kisame's movements, and the sound of them anything but subtle. It rang so clumsy, but the obviousness of his presence was a comfort to the younger shinobi; Itachi felt less vulnerable anyway. The muscular man wasted no time greeting his partner as Itachi arrived back into the waking world, his voice utterly chipper as he spoke. "..Well, good morning to you, Itachi-san. How are you feeling?"_

_The ex-Konoha shinobi shifted, noting the various pains throughout his body, and how it burned just to breathe. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit again, the usual soreness remaining constant, so the Uchiha refrained from activating his sharingan for now. He took a deep breath, his chest aching at the strain, and the Uchiha sighed. "..Like death warmed over, as usual."_

_The older male just chuckled darkly at his resting partner before responding coyly. "..You should at least be thankful for the 'warmed over' part."_

_Never serious; Same old Kisame. If Itachi were in a more expressive mood, he would have probably given his partner a very unimpressed look, but he decided to move along to the more obvious notion in mind. In a tired, detached tone, the Uchiha spoke in questioning. "Where are my clothes?"_

_A rustling sound met Itachi's ears, which sounded very likened to Kisame nervously shrugging, or something akin to that. Again, Itachi felt the need to express how very unimpressed he was in reaction, but he refrained, just letting the ex-Mist shinobi explain. "..Well, since they were soaking wet back where you were attacked, I had to take them off, and wrap you in something dry."_

"_What?" Itachi was unconvinced. He was also uncertain as to whether he was glad he fell unconscious or not. A thin, graceful hand reached up from beneath the blankets, and the palm rested against the Uchiha's forehead, and over his eyes slightly as his fingers brushed the mess of ebony bangs away from his face._

_Kisame just continued to explain himself, his tone sounding guiltless, while he attempted to seem highly logical. "Hey, you were going hypothermic by the time I found a doctor to tend to you, so if I hadn't done that, you definitely would have died."_

_(Actually, Itachi wouldn't admit it, but Kisame's choice of actions were indeed the correct ones. The younger male was still convinced that his partner did it for the enjoyment rather than out of concern.)_

_It was because the older man had handled the situation with quick-witted thought and grace that Itachi decided to not be offended. Kisame really had saved his life, and the younger male was grateful. He didn't make a habit of praising Kisame's every action, however, so he left his gratitude unspoken._

_With minimized emphasis on his annoyance, the younger shinobi decided to question his partner's afterthought on the situation. "At the very least, did you get me something else to wear?"_

_As he spoke, the young Uchiha pressed his elbows into the mattress at his sides, lifting himself the tiniest bit up from the bed, with his arms acting as support for his bandaged frame. He was sure that the soreness from his healing injuries, and whatever permanent damage resulted from them, would cause him a certain amount of pain if he moved, but he also thought that he could endure it. Bearing pain and functioning despite it had become the Uchiha's lot in life, which he typically accepted with a degree of confidence in his own willpower; But he hadn't expected the intense throb of pain that would wrack his entire skull upon lifting himself up._

_The Uchiha heir fell back flat against the mattress, his loose, raven locks spanning out like tendrils against the light colored bedding. Once more the young shinobi's hand was pressed against his face, his fingers trying to soothe away the sudden ache that was pounding heavily in his head, and down his spine. The pain was so intense that it came with a distinct rush of nauseousness, which Itachi kept just barely in check by breathing slowly, and calmly, but deeply, focusing on that task._

_This pain was the most troublesome of all, because it was overshadowed with worries that had been following closely after the Uchiha for some time, creeping closer as it traced his footsteps, threatening to eventually catch up to him, and at last consume him. _

_The young Uchiha bit down on his lip, unsettling emotions running as cold as ice in his veins, and he fought against the nervous trembling of his hands as he wondered how much longer before his precious, sacrificial life went to waste. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened during the fight that caused him these injuries- It was all a blur, as per his failing vision. "Kisame, did I..?"_

_Itachi's partner, intuitive as he was, noticed immediately that the younger shinobi was feeling some discomfort from his injuries. He also was aware of his partner's dire situation, and failing health, and knew immediately that the ex-Konoha nin would be troubling himself with worries. So, just as the question was posed, the muscular shinobi gave his partner the necessary reassurance that came with answering his question. "No, you didn't use any sharingan techniques. The headache is probably from the heavy dose of toxins that were pumped into you.."_

_As Kisame explained, some of the tension in the heir's terrified mind was eased away. It wasn't the thought of death being so near that frightened him, but the question of whether he would suddenly drift away in his sleep, or be taken by some unexpected foe, when the Uchiha's sole purpose was to die at his beloved brother's hands. Itachi, everything that made him up, it was all meant to perish. He was meant to come to an end, and be destroyed, so that Sasuke could finally achieve peace of mind, and reconciliation for every wrongdoing._

_The Uchiha fought so that when death did come for him, it would be Sasuke who forced the elder to take his last breath in this world._

_But, for now, Itachi put this all out of his mind. It calmed his nerves to be informed that the current ache was not due to emergency sharingan use, but poison, and recovery from it. His arm plopped down at his side, boneless, as he sighed to himself, his voice quietly responding to his partner as he tried to not irritate his own delicate state further. "Why is it that every enemy knows to use neurotoxins against me?"_

"_You're lucky that way, Itachi-san.." The echo of Kisame's footsteps met the young Uchiha's ears as the ex-Mist shinobi stood, and he sauntered over to Itachi's bedside, then continued to speak. "But I'm surprised that you lived this time.."_

_Quietly, between his calm, deep breaths, a soft, velvet voice echoed from behind dry, pinkish lips. This voice was a toneless mask that attempted to hide woeful worries, burying them deep inside, and persisting with a will that burned strong with determination. "...To be honest.. I'm surprised as well... But I need a favor from you, Kisame."_

_Itachi seemed more serious than ever, if only because now he spoke of something that held some weight in his mind, something he cared about, rather than something he unconsciously entertained his time with. Because of this, Kisame paid close attention. "Hmm?"_

_As the larger, older shinobi questioned, Itachi carried on with his explanation. "..I know it's inconvenient, but.. I want you to pretend that I did, indeed, die.."_

"_What do you mean?" The never-so-serious tone that was typically Kisame's standard dissipated at his partner's suggestion, surprise engulfing him as he leaned over the bed, hands pressed suddenly against the mattress while his fingers fisted the sheets._

_Itachi simply remained calm, his eyes open just enough to reveal pools of darkness from beneath his lashes as his head rested upon his pillow. There was nothing more he could do aside from staying calm, lest he threaten to aggravate his condition. He tried to explain, letting his partner down as easily as possible, though it was surely difficult for the loyal ex-Mist shinobi to accept. "The next time you report, I want you to inform the leader that I was killed.. I apologize, but I can't be your partner any longer."_

"_..Why?" The gnashing of Kisame's razor-like teeth could practically be heard as he grit them in dire frustration and the desperate need to understand the unfair reasons behind his partner's plea. The sound was sharp and threatening, yet pitiful to the ear; It was just the same as a real shark would do after being dragged onto land by a hook, and held vulnerable and unable to bite. How it would love to take a chunk out of its captor, if only it could, if only it weren't so helpless._

_But the reaction, while expected, made the situation more tedious for the injured Uchiha. He was somewhat grateful to know his partner was so loyal to him, but he was in no place to struggle or debate. He maintained his calm disposition, and tone, feeling that he was coming across like a parent trying to reason with a stubborn child. "..I'm of no use anymore.. With my eyesight, and my condition, and now these injuries as well, I'm merely a hindrance." _

_It was true that the ex-Konoha shinobi, for all the strength that rested in his eyes, was not terribly sharp of vision any longer, but he was doubly observant with his remaining senses; This reasoning weighed in the back of the azure-skinned man's mind, and he was willing to overlook Itachi's weaknesses, because the two shinobi had learned to work together flawlessly, and though Itachi was incredibly aloof, Kisame still found him tolerable, even likeable, and he didn't want to lose his ideal partner. That was why he was willing to argue, which he typically did not do against the Uchiha. "Itachi-san, you don't mean tha-"_

_However, the young Uchiha was entirely serious in what he was asking. He was also uncomfortable with the thought of losing his constant backup, but he knew it was time for him to move on. He couldn't afford to remain idle any longer, nor could he afford to have Akatsuki on his back- It was better that they thought he was dead, and it was believable, due to the situation. Kisame likely assumed that Itachi would soon be captured and put to death by tracking nin after taking his leave from Akatsuki; The older man probably thought this was Itachi's very intention._

_Ignoring the vehemently displeased reaction of his pounding head, and his knotted, stinging abdomen, the Uchiha traitor lifted himself up onto one elbow, just enough to display the aggressively serious nature of his words; It became instantly clear that this was not merely a favor he was asking, but it was also an unquestionable order. His eyes, though they burned furiously, even into the very back of his skull, were alight with fearsome crimson sharingan, threatening for the very first time, to be turned against the muscular older man. In a dangerously dropped tone, Itachi cut his partner off from speech to restate his own command in more harsh phrasing. "Yes, Kisame, I do mean it. Stop acting like some sentimental Konoha shinobi, you're from the Mist. I'm dead weight to you, now, and you know what happens to any shinobi once they become dead weight. You're going to leave me behind, and report that I've been killed. They'll find you a new partner, and you can move on.. "_

_For a moment, Itachi's blurred vision could make out the silhouette of Kisame as he stood beside the bed. It was like a figure painted in smudges of dull blue pastel, and blots of black ink. The man's cloak blended into the shadows of the small, dark room, the difference that outlined it being the blurs of deep red adorning it. Itachi couldn't tell what Kisame's expression was like - However, he could see that the man's skin tone had flushed a bit purple along his cheek bones, and upon the thin skin beneath his eyes, a sure sign that blood had rushed into his face as he grimaced in the agony of defeat, his animalistic fury only barely contained, knowing he could do nothing to sway Itachi's decision, lest he face a Tsukuyomi, and cause himself harm, along with Itachi._

_Then, slowly, Kisame backed off, resigning himself as he unwillingly accepted his partner's choice, and he shrank away from the deadly, glaring sharingan. As he did so, the surrounding darkness enveloped him, crawling along the low points of his face first before finally, completely, swallowing him up. The older man disappeared from what little sight remained in the younger male's eyes, but his voice spoke softly up from the shadows, ringing quietly, disappointedly, out for Itachi to hear. _

"_..Very well, Itachi-san.."_

:: ::

The door clicked softly shut behind him, his moves graceful but careful. He shrugged the soft, gray material of the cloak from his shoulders, feeling suddenly freed from a fever at just discarding one stifling article. The cloak was hung on a hook mounted near the doorway before he let his body fall back against the surface of the door. He was tired, flushed, and a certain amount of pressure thumped from inside the confines of his skull, a constant.

He breathed a sigh, his breath warm as it ghosted over lips that felt chapped. His eyelids were heavy as he withdrew into himself, his head lolling back against the wooden surface supporting him. His spirit traveled back in time, in his mind, to the last place he could bother himself to think of.

That dark forest path. The dusky, reddish-orange sunlight, paired in a mismatched fashion with the heat of noon. The murky color myrtle, vegetation that should have been bright spring green. These colors were all smudged about within a the frame of consuming black, which was the Uchiha's current state of vision.

And then that figure paused just beyond the gloomy haze; He stood like a hazy, obscured phantom, the vibrant white of his skin, and his haori like a glow against the darkness that consumed Itachi's eyes. He was so beautifully ethereal, even bathed in the crimson light that dripped down messily upon his silhouette, making him look as if he were covered in blood. But the Uchiha traitor knew better- His Sasuke was still as pure as freshly fallen snow, and nothing could ever taint that boy's image.

The heir opened his failing eyes, slowly straightening himself, and he looked around the room. It was white, upon specific request; He always made sure that his rooms had white walls, and windows to let in light. This aided his ability to visually perceive the space around him, combating the darkness, if only slightly.

It was still very small, which was fine. Less space was less stressful, again, because of the Uchiha's vision. It meant there wasn't as much for him to remember at later times, when he was wandering around in darkness.

The room was rectangular, with three windows. The wall left of the door was where the bed was situated, with a quaint window just beside it, the sill like a shelf for the placement of potted plants to receive sunlight. Next to the bed sat an end table with a drawer and a tiny, rounded bottle-lamp. It looked hardly strong enough to make much difference for the Uchiha during the late hours.

Along the wall opposite the door was another window, which let an intense amount of sunlight in due to the wide, openness of the clear, glass structure. This window served to highlight a round dining table in the middle of the floor, that came neatly with two chairs.

Then, directly before the front door, on the opposing wall was a tiny kitchenette. There was a small area of counter space, a sink, white cabinets above the counters, then at the end of the counters, in the corner of the room, a white refrigerator.

In delicate movements, Itachi stepped from the sandals on his feet, leaving them placed directly beside the door, and he quietly padded about the wooden floor in soft, thin, white socks. Each step he took was slow and careful, his eyes wandering over the area in front of him with thorough calculation, taking everything in, and committing it to memory. He halted to reach a frail hand out before him, measuring, unsure of how much distance was between himself and the window sill.

He could see the white of the sill as it faded into a splash of moving colors beyond the glass that enclosed his safe area; His perception of depth was off by a certain fraction however, one eye being a bit more dull than the other, since he tended to fall back on the emergency use of Tsukuyomi more often than Amaterasu.

As his hands met the edge of the window, he slid his fingers to locate the latch that locked it, and he snapped it open so he could raise the glass up, and let in the cooler air from outside. He felt his cheeks a flushed pink, his lips chapped and stinging from the dry heat, and momentarily he tucked his bangs back to cool his face. (Though the stubborn raven tresses fell back into place after a few seconds.) The wind from outside helped to ease the throb in his temples, though he was mindful in how long he spent letting the wind brush his bare skin, lest fever cause him a sudden chill instead.

And as faded as his eyes had become, Itachi could not help but notice when a lovely, fluttering touch of sapphire blue spiraled in from outside, and landed not-so-gracefully upon the ledge of the window sill. The Uchiha blinked once, and then twice, noting that this blue smudge did not vanish, though the two tattered heart-shapes moved, becoming larger, then smaller, as if moving up and then down, seemingly changing shape.

Curious fingers reached out to the tattered blue object, finding that it shyly skirted away at first; Itachi smiled a soft, and secretive smile to himself as he realize what this thing was.

A lone, blue butterfly, with wings that were torn beyond use for flight. It was pitifully sad, and delicate, though beautiful as it fluttered in its attempts at lift. It was lovely to behold, but disheartening in its silent plight, destined for death sooner than usual. Itachi truly felt pity from the deepest depths of his heart, and carefully slid the window shut, so to not let the tiny creature escape.

It was out of some unknown urge to protect the magnificent beauty and innocence of the frail insect that Itachi found himself padding over to the cabinets, and opening the white-painted doors to find the complimentary supplies provided for making the first few servings of tea. This included a small package of cubed sugar, in which the Uchiha dipped two thin digits inside to retrieve just one, along with a tiny saucer from the same cabinet.

The cube of sugar was placed in the center of the saucer, and carefully, a slight amount of water was added from the tap at the sink. As the cube began to dissolve, the young shinobi turned, and walked quietly back over to the window, where he placed the dish down.

Gentle coaxing, and gentler fingers lifted the sapphire butterfly into the male's soft palms; He guided the tiny creature to the dish, and pushed it carefully from his hand to the edge of the saucer, where it could discover the sugar-water it was intended to feed upon. Again, Itachi smiled to himself, though it faded as quickly as it appeared, his eyes snapping to look through the glass of his window to the village street down below.

Standing among the bustle of the busy dirt road below was a young boy clad in a white haori, his chest casually uncovered, and his skin a lovely, powdery hue, which all collided with his untamed, raven locks, and equally black eyes. These charcoal eyes peered upward, and stared, emotionlessly bidding the one at whom he stared to come down from his safe tower.

Itachi felt as though he should deny the bold child this privilege, yet his heart pressed him onward, knowing he could not say no, nor resist such a temptation, himself.

::

There were two reasons that escape became necessary in this fiery, young teenager's heart; One was that he truly wanted to escape the sneaky slithering of his sensei. Too often did that serpent's eyes wander, along with his mind, and his hands, and every other slimy appendage. Sometimes it was more than Sasuke could take.

The secondary reason was that he felt entirely provoked. Once he and his master finally reached their new hideout, the teen was astounded at how remarkably close it was to the town where he knew his despised older brother had stationed himself. The boy knew there must have been some reason, because Itachi wouldn't have even bothered showing himself if there hadn't been.

Something about the older Uchiha was off, and Sasuke knew this to be a fact. The only thing standing between him and the knowledge of -what- that fact was, was Itachi and his deceptive nature.

Now the Avenger had made the light trek back through the forest just to come and beckon his enemy down to play. Sasuke was still aware that Itachi could quickly brush him aside with ease, but he was also aware that for all his brother's past bloodlust, he was decently cool-tempered; Difficult to provoke.

And so Sasuke, upon noticing his traitorous sibling leaving the window, turned on heel, and sauntered to the tea house not-so-ironically positioned directly across the street. (Same old Itachi.) It was a small, local establishment, and the teen took a seat at a larger table, since the place was scarcely populated. He wanted plenty of space, so that he didn't have to come so disgustingly close to the murderer of his family.

The server instantly brought an empty cup for each seat at the table Sasuke had selected, assuming the male expected company, and she placed a fresh pot of tea down before politely bowing her head with a soft smile, and questioning whether or not Sasuke wished to order something. The teen spoke in a neutral voice as he asked for something small, and easy, sending the girl skirting off to fetch what had been ordered of her.

Within a short amount of time, the expected company indeed arrived, his appearance as mysterious as one should expect from him; It was a quiet approach, Itachi somehow managing to fade himself in among 'normal' people, and cleverly go unnoticed until the moment he stood right at your heels. The Avenger, practically able to taste his prey, restrained his desire to draw forth his weapon, his dominant hand nearly twitching, desiring the familiar feel of his sword handle clutched between his fingers. Never had Sasuke used his katana to fatally wound a human body, but.. He couldn't help but fantasize on what it would be like to cut his brother down.

All provocations aside, the younger Uchiha lifted a cold gaze to meet his sibling's lush red stare, those burning crimsons sending shivers down the boy's spine as he attempted to do the same to Itachi with icy coals. But as Sasuke was the one who had summoned his brother down, the teen took one of the empty cups, and pushed it toward a vacant seat, bidding Itachi to sit, knowing he may lose interest otherwise.

Those dangerous red eyes flickered down to acknowledge the cup being offered, seeming to study the object before Itachi finally took his place at the table, folding his hands politely in his lap as he spoke softly to regard his sibling's 'progress'. "It seems whatever disciplinary measures your new teacher takes work wonders in changing that thoughtless disposition of yours. You've gotten decent at faking reserved contemplation, rather than attacking like a rabid mongrel."

Coyly, a single, sneaky corner of the elder male's lips lifted upward as he pushed the empty cup back in Sasuke's direction, urging him to serve his guest, like a good host should. It was really just a game of chess, disguised as an everyday occurrence. It was Itachi's way of letting Sasuke know that he was already in the lead.

The younger male narrowed his eyes, but allowed himself no shift in expression, or attitude. He knew it was better to go along with his brother's silly games, and attempt to win rather than to lose his cool- Because at that point, Itachi immediately won.

With incredible refinement, Sasuke took the teapot by the handle, and laid his other hand upon the top to hold it steady as he filled both glasses with the murky, greenish substance. As the avenger finished this task, he lifted his gaze to note that Itachi seemed to watch the steam rising from the cups with a strange interest; It was almost as if he'd never seen this happen before, or perhaps he was trying to figure something out that was completely unrelated.

(Damn him- Not even interested in the current situation.)

At the same time, the young server from before returned with what Sasuke had ordered previously. She placed it upon the table, mid-distance between the two brothers, giving them both a small plate and utensils.

"Feel free to help yourself, _aniki_." Sasuke spoke, adding a pinch of contempt to his tone as he addressed his brother in this familiar way.

The elder hardly paid any mind, troubling himself with studying what was on the plate that was within reach, analyzing the food itself, just to speak up in question. "What is it?"

This question was one that Sasuke did not mind, in fact, he longed for those very words. "Dumplings with pork and cabbage."

Itachi, at his brother's explanation, turned his head in disinterest, preferring to sip his tea rather than take the food offered. "I don't eat meat."

"I know." Sasuke answered his brother without any hesitation, having intended to come to this conclusion, for his own amusement. He politely sipped his tea, and shifted a few dumplings to his plate before deciding upon pushing the teapot over nearer to Itachi; It was just in case the elder needed to refill, but in truth, it wasn't at all.

"I only came down here because it was what you wanted; I'm not feeling terribly hungry, anyway." This was spoken softly as the elder's interest drifted away again, his eyes wandering, looking lost in some distant thought or memory. Sasuke watched, hoping not to be caught doing so, and surprisingly his hope was fulfilled, his brother not taking note of his staring eyes. However, the younger male disliked the notion of gazing at his brother for too long, and he turned his eyes away as he fed himself.

There was a moment in which silence fell between the pair of brothers-turned-enemies. Itachi was comfortable in the soundless moment, sipping his tea calmly, serenely. But when he felt he needed to break that silence, he spoke to regard his younger brother, crimson eyes suddenly looking in Sasuke's direction. "..Have you come to make peace, Sasuke?"

The only answer to this question was a sharp shake of the head, and the word, 'Never.' spoken in bitterness.

Itachi merely sighed, letting his lashes fall against his cheeks as he did so, then he looked back up, and continued. "Fair enough; Then what is it you want?"

As the most obvious curiosity was finally posed, the young Avenger stared at his sibling while he slowly drank from his cup. When the cup was returned, lightly, to the table, Sasuke decided to part his pinkish lips to answer. "I came because I wanted to find out why you're here." These words ended with the sliding sound of the younger male's empty tea cup being pushed over nearer to the elder, though Sasuke continued, elaborating. "What are you up to?"

Remaining mysterious and unexplainable in his actions, the older male's eyes looked down to observe the cup that had been pushed over to him; He looked at it longer that one might truly need to, which was beginning to strike Sasuke as abnormal. He hadn't a clue why Itachi seemed so distracted by every single thing- It was as if each worldly object held some wonderful fascination. Either that, or perhaps Itachi somehow resented being urged to pour the younger male's tea, and was inwardly deciding whether he should indeed do so.

But the aloof elder simply concluded that his brother would decide these pauses were taken for the consideration of his words. Truly, however, Itachi didn't need much time to consider responses, as they flowed naturally from him, and as he lifted his eyes to look at his brother's face, he placed thin hands upon the teapot to elegantly and perfectly refill the cup sitting before him.

Itachi watched as Sasuke watched him, able to tell, even in the haze, that those doe-like eyes were trained upon his hands, and his actions. It brought a subtle smile to the elder's face, which lingered upon his lips as he answered Sasuke's question. "Perhaps I came here for no particular reason at all, and it is you who seeks to place a reason behind empty actions, without placing reason behind your own."

"Liar." A quick snap of the tongue came from the avenger as he glared, yet Itachi simply quirked a brow in annoyance, pushing the teapot away from himself, finished in the task of pouring.

The younger male spoke, his words a growl of distrust and anger, regarding his deceitful elder with suspicion. "Even if you are still stronger than me, you would come and attack me while I'm vulnerable, if only to humiliate me further."

Now the elder's brows furrowed ever so slightly, his crimson eyes seeming to gleam more vibrantly as he snapped his own softly dangerous words of offense. "Really? Have I ever done so in the past?"

Rebellious, the younger of the two did not back down from his brother's glare, choosing to return it, instead. He found, in the end, it was Itachi who turned away, glancing down to gaze at his cup as his features softened. The cup was lifted to the elder's lips, and he drank calmly, before placing the cup back down on the table, giving Sasuke further explanation of his point. "I have no reason, nor do I care enough to act so much like the fantastic villain you've dreamt up in your imaginative mind. If ever I wanted to take you by surprise, I certainly wouldn't have been so kind as to let you know I was nearby, beforehand."

As the elder's voice ceased, there was a silence between the two siblings- It was not because of Itachi's insults, so much as the way he phrased his take on what had happened earlier this same day. It left the normally snippy avenger speechless as his thoughts buzzed, two points trying to connect in his mind, but making no logical sense.

"You knew we would cross paths?"

A nod was granted to the young male's softly spoken question, continuing the silence, while Sasuke contemplated- Itachi knew they would cross paths, and so he allowed it, intentionally, to happen. He _wanted_ Sasuke to know he was here? He was _telling_ Sasuke of his presence? But why? For what reason?

"Why? Why let me know?" The same quiet, neutral tone was spoken, the irritation that came with confusion bubbling up only to be restrained, though it could be heard, just barely, beneath the surface. "You don't do anything without reason, so what the _hell_ is it?"

Apathetic, yet seeming to grow somehow bored, the cryptic older male took to nudging his teacup, and letting it fall back straight while he spoke. "I have no reason that involves gain, nor violence toward you, Sasuke."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke cursed in frustration, only to receive a disapproving sort of stare from the elder. And yet, he merely spoke a soft reprimand. "Such language, Otouto."

"Shut up!" The temperamental teenager balled his fists as he cut his brother off, his anger boiling over, no longer something that could be restrained. "I didn't ask you what your reason for being here 'isn't', I asked you what it is. I asked one question of you, and you can't even give me one single answer, just your bullshit!"

Unable to hide his fiery emotions, the avenger's eyes bled from black into crimson, his hatred marking his intent to engage the cause. However, the elder thought this no real cause for action, though he sighed once again to show his own frustration with the angry child sitting across from him. "You would think that it would become clear, then, that I simply do not intend to tell you my reasons for being here. Perhaps you should have spent more logic coming to that realization, rather than playing your childish guessing games-" Itachi stopped himself mid-sentence, becoming aware of the fact that his words were simply pointless. Instead, he lowered his tired lids and, after a slight pause, continued onto a different matter all together.

"..and if this is the only reason you brought me here, then I'll leave now. You're doing nothing but wasting our time."

As hard as he tried, the young avenger could think of nothing to say in rebuke, his sibling's stare unsettling, and impossible to argue against. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to struggle, yet nothing he did made any difference, not against Itachi.

And so, gaining nothing more than silence, the elder lifted himself from his chair, and quietly left the tea house behind him.

::

The air outside was cool, and the breeze was softly calming, soothing the ex-Akatsuki's nerves and helping to dull the feverish ache in the back of his head that sought to eternally antagonize him. The light hadn't quite faded to such a dimness that it could no longer be perceived by the Uchiha's eyes, so he found no reason to keep himself from wandering, for a short time.

True, the world appeared now, in the hours nearing dusk, a mess of browns and burnt golden oranges, all dappled in black, but the lights flickering on around him added a touch of color. The evening bustle, the time in which everyone had their last meal of the day, and sat together with loved ones, it made the frail Uchiha feel as though he could take in some of their warmth.

With tiny, graceful, cautious steps, the Uchiha wandered along the sides of the street, his eyes scanning over each vendor cart, sometimes unsure of what he was looking at, while, other times, he was intrigued with just the appearance of things, and the way his eyes perceived it all.

He was prone to stopping, looking at something for a few seconds in order to decipher what it was, if it caught his interest, then he would delicately place soft fingertips upon it, examining ever so gently. He listened carefully; the vendors often spoke kind words and offers, and just the way they made attempts to sell their products often gave Itachi the last hint he needed to figure out the more complicated items.

One cart, in particular, held his interest above the others- This vendor sold an assortment of stones, and crystals, which Itachi found himself always captivated by. The reflection of light in the colorful patterns of stones indeed aided him in feeling like he could still see correctly, and the smooth texture of the polished crystals were calming against his palms.

For a few minutes, he sorted through the numerous different colors, textures, and shapes, finding a round marble of polished amethyst that he rather liked, and he kept it safely enclosed in one hand as he kept browsing.

It wasn't until a unique shape caught his eye, and he reached out to grasp a stone of lovely light jade that he was truly enamored- This piece was something more obvious as far as tradition, but the Uchiha didn't consider that so much as he marveled at how easily he suddenly recognized the shape as he held the stone, and let his crimson eyes gaze upon it.

A tiny jade butterfly; It fit perfectly in his open palm. Careful fingers observed the designs carved intricately into its wings, and he smiled to himself, pleased entirely with his find.

He paid for these two tiny gems, and tucked them safely away in his pocket.

As the day grew dimmer, Itachi began to head back in the direction of his room, certain he wouldn't lose his way, but not wanting to deal with the tediousness of walking about in the dark. He did find himself stopping at one last vendor, however. What had captured his interest this time was a row of potted plants, which the young shinobi thought would add a touch of color to his room, and would sit perfectly in his window.

The absent thought, and innocence of this notion was lost in a spiral of contemplation, Itachi's fears catching up to him at an unexpected time as he laid eyes on a quaint potted iris with vivid red petals. In his mind, he fell backward into his memories, flashes of that day, and lying helpless in the snow coming back to him to remind him that his time was growing short. He could recall the cold and vibrant white glaring at him, and seeming to glow as it was slowly dappled with droplets of red. Those droplets fell so perfectly together, forming pictures that the shinobi could make out, or so he felt such was true- His blood, covering the ground, and blossoming into pretty red flowers before he slipped from consciousness. He remembered.

The voice of a kind, older man drew the Uchiha out of his thoughts, at last, and his attention was politely given to the man speaking to him. The man had a rough voice, but it was deep and softly kind, it's texture like velvet. It was easy to listen to as he explained that he sold natural medicines, and an assortment of products derived from herbs and flowers.

Itachi picked up the potted iris without another thought, but spared a second to ask the vendor if he carried lavender oil, or lavender-rose tea. He was pleased to find that this man had both of his requests in stock, which he bagged for the young Uchiha, and Itachi paid him, thanking him for his help.

Once the heir finally made it back to the building at which he was staying, he was surprised and intrigued to find a familiar face waiting there to greet him. Beside the entranceway, a cross teenager had propped himself against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, and his face devoid of his previously uninhibited emotion.

The younger male stared at the elder as he approached, and Itachi stopped before the door to regard his stubborn sibling. But the teen didn't appear to have anything of any gravity to say, still, choosing to comment on his elder's choice of purchases, above everything else he could mention. "Flowers? What the hell do you need those for?"

A faint grin let itself become visible upon Itachi's pink lips as he cleverly responded to his brother with mockery. "For something vile and malicious that I won't tell you."

Itachi couldn't say that his obstinate brat of a brother didn't deserve the quippish remarks, but he decided to grant the foolish younger male insight this time, where he had denied him, previously. In a few small and graceful steps, the older male closed some of the distance between himself and his brother, pausing just long enough to feel Sasuke seething at such closeness.

"You'll find, brother, that in nature the color red typically serves to warn away threats, most often being a signal of potential envenomation, and other dangers.. And surely, if some creature were to accidentally ingest parts of this plant, it would make them very ill, indeed..." Here, the older male paused, his luminous crimson optics looking down into his sibling's own with an intense feeling of seriousness. But the teen could not overlook, at such a close proximity, that he found a touch of warmth in the depths of his brother's stare, and this left him stunned and confused.

It wasn't until the younger Uchiha's fingers were laid upon the vibrant red petals of the flower that he noticed how his older brother had softly cupped his hand in his own, and guided it to observe the plant more closely with his sense of touch.

"..But, you'll find that it's petals are actually quite soft and delicate to the touch. It's appearance is deceptive in comparison to the truth, once you look closer."

As Itachi's fingers released their hold on Sasuke's hand, the younger male drew it quickly away, offering a bitter glare to signify his disapproval of such contact from a hated enemy. It was not enough to frighten the elder by any means, and the same thin hand that had delicately held onto Sasuke's own now dipped into the older Uchiha's pocket to draw something forth.

"..Here, Sasuke. This is for you."

Remarkably, curiosity alone drove the avenger to unclench his fist and accept his brother's offering. As that pale hand unfurled, Itachi placed the butterfly carved of light jade in Sasuke's open palm, and the younger Uchiha gave it a skeptical gaze, considering tossing it over his shoulder, finding it to be utterly pointless.

Itachi left his brother to do as he wished with the gift, backing up, and turning to walk toward the door. But when he stood in front of the door, just before stepping over the threshold, he glanced back at his brother, offering him one more bit of brotherly advice."Don't just go around asking questions and expecting answers, brother. You should try to take things for more than just face value, and consider for yourself what the underlying meaning might be.. You're more likely to find a truly honest answer that way."

The mysterious Uchiha heir disappeared from view, not even waiting to see how Sasuke took his advice.

Not caring that Itachi was already beyond earshot, Sasuke scoffed irritably in reaction to his elder's 'advice'. His heart was still too broken for him to care, and he could only feel anger, and the intense longing for justice, which he had sought for so long. His cold, bitter attitude helped him feel more like he was something dangerous, and to be taken seriously, though inwardly he had allowed a splinter of confusion to creep into the back of his mind.

Why did that bastard now seem so gentle, and kind, so much like he used to be? The most obvious conclusion for the avenger was that this was Itachi's very intention- Once Sasuke was completely confounded, the elder could destroy him with ease, avoiding his own imminent demise.

Sasuke hated his brother even more for his underhanded ways. He hated Itachi with every shred of his being, and he stood there, just hating him; But no matter how much the boy convinced himself that he hated his brother, his fingers still closed around the butterfly in his hand, deciding, for now, that he would keep it.

::

It was almost dark, but Itachi could still see Sasuke from the window, and he watched as the boy finally headed back toward the forest at the edge of town, back to the lair of his depraved teacher.

Faded, ruby eyes still took in enough light so that Itachi could see as he placed the potted iris in his window. It was darker now, the petals of the flower like dried bloodstains to the Uchiha's eyes, but he managed to find the small, blue butterfly sitting in the window, and with careful hands, Itachi let the beautiful, helpless creature crawl down onto the crimson flowers. He spoke softly to the dainty, delicate insect as its tiny legs moved from his skin, to the fragrant surface of the flower. "Now you can feel more at home.. Together with what you truly need the most."

"Butterflies live short, delicate lives... But so do flowers. Which will weaken first?"

"..Which one..?"

::

..tbc..

::

Author's note: To all the readers that were disappointed by the fight scene contained in the first chapter, I'm sorry. I realize that Itachi is excellent, and has never been shown to truly lose his battles, but that doesn't mean that it is impossible. I love him, and we give him so much credit for being practically God-like, but really.. He's human. That aside, this fic was intended to show the human part of him that does struggle, and does worry about his own potential to fail, and be defeated, while also showing that he persists despite everything, if only for Sasuke's sake. I've always adored the hidden part of him that seems delicate. ^^

Now, if you'd all humor me, I want to point something out that I believe people neglect when taking Itachi's battle skills into account. Yes, his mangekyou is amazingly powerful, BUT.. Many forget that he had been intentionally trying to preserve himself for his struggle against Sasuke. How many years passed before Sasuke was old enough to fight his brother? Roughly eight years, right? Itachi had to maintain at least SOME of his vision while fighting constantly for roughly eight years. Now, also look at how quickly Sasuke's mangekyou powers have began to waste his vision. If those jutsus destroy the users eyes THAT quickly, Itachi had to refrain from use of his greatest attacks, aside from emergency use, lest he completely screw himself over. He's strong, YES...but not invincible.

Okay; Now that all of that is out of the way, I want to say, lastly, that this story's plot hinges on Itachi weakening sooner than he had expected, due to an ailment that he had not known about. I apologize if that is disappointing, but please realize that the Itachi in THIS story is not the same, physically, as in the manga, and is not capable of the same things.

/  
Please read and review; Also, if you love this story, please vote for it in the poll at the top of my profile, and I'll update it more often! =D


End file.
